Talk:Burst Affinity
Does this ability do anything to a magical blue spell other than enabling magic burst? or is that absolutely teh only function? Because while chain affinity enables skillchaining, it also causes the spell to be affected by TP, whether or not you actually chain. Tahngarthor 03:36, 31 March 2007 (EDT) Do you lose TP when you use a spell while under the effect of Burst Affinity? --Chrisjander 13:50, 31 March 2007 (EDT) No, but that has no bearing on my question. I don't need sarcasm; I wasn't implying that. The question is: Does Burst Affinty "do" anything besides say "ok this will magic burst now."? Tahngarthor 21:53, 1 April 2007 (EDT) Where do you get sarcasm? I was asking a serious question. If you did lose TP, I'd be willing to believe that it had some bearing on the spell, but since it doesn't, I really have no idea. Assume goodwill before malice, this isn't the alla forums. --Chrisjander 22:01, 1 April 2007 (EDT) OK, I apologize. Tahngarthor 21:19, 2 April 2007 (EDT) No apology needed. Just want to assure you what kind of constructive environment we're trying to foster here ^^ --Chrisjander 21:31, 2 April 2007 (EDT) A friend of mine is doing some testing now... its early but it does seem to provide a small enhancement to accuracy and/or damage outside of a magic burst. I'll wait til we've got a large sample size before providing any details though. Tahngarthor 23:53, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Against Orderly Imps trying to solo Frenetic Rip, I timed the length of the silence. I had a noticeable difference of about 20 seconds consistently. However, it does not seem to have a noticeable effect on MP Drainkiss on Colibri in exp. This is puzzling. --SamojDaCat 1:38, 29 May 2007 (MDT) I've been wondering the same however not noticed any difference in acc/potency. I have tried it it on Magic Fruit and it makes no difference what so ever. So id guess it doesnt affect other spells either. That being said if its up and im not plannin to use it for MB i will still use it on the offchance that it might help even a little. JP info on Burst Affinity; I'll try to do a rough translation later, but it does talk about which spells it works with, and mentions accuracy and potency. --FFXI-Itazura 22:59, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :42blu/thf- I can confirm that Burst Affinity outside of magic bursts has an effect on increasing damage and accuracy by a small amount the easiest way to test is with a mp mob and mp drainkiss. The magic acc. was very noticeable with sand beetles in altepa. The increase I've noticed has been about 10%ish maybe? I tested with cursed sphere in my 30s which was doing 76 a shot then with BA 86-99 afterwards. I have not tried this on enfeeble spells such as chaotic eye Can chain affinity and burst affinity be used back to back to create your won skillchain AND burst on it? Chmile 06:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You certainly can chmile. Gotta be quick on the timing, but it's possible - I do it all the time. Try any self chain and quickly hit your Burst Affinity and then nuke. You have a max of 5 seconds from when you hit with the spell for the chain until your bursting spell must land on the mob. Pacmon 07:18, 27 June 2009 (UTC)